Field of the Invention
The present application relates to devices for use in general or laparoscopic surgery, and, more particularly, to surgical devices useful in single port surgeries.
Description of the Related Art
Various single port surgical procedures can be performed using a single incision in the body of the patient and passing all instruments used during the surgery through that incision. While a single, relatively small incision site has various advantages for the patient, the single access port can often lead to difficulty in handling of the instruments. With a single incision site, the handles of various surgical instruments compete for the limited space outside of the incision, and the elongated instrument shafts are positioned almost parallel to each other in a limited space inside the incision. This substantially parallel instrument shaft configuration often leads to limited visibility of the surgical site as the laparoscope is positioned along the other instrument shafts, limiting the angle in which the tips of the instruments are visible. The novel devices described herein are designed to ease the restrictions posed by single port surgeries and make it easier for the operating surgeon to perform the surgery.